What?
by Forever Summoning
Summary: Lucy reacts in a different way to horror movies which leads to more then what Cobra thought. One-shot. Not much but the idea was bugging me. Subject to change in the future.


What?

How either of them ended up at this point was a major thought going through the minds of both occupants of the suede couch. She had tried to protest because she knew how she would react but couldn't really tell her friend of many years now the exact reason why. He had just assumed that she was a baby when it came to horror movies. So of course he wanted to see if it was true that and he liked the idea of her screaming from this peculiar movie. The graphics were amazingly acute. He never thought that she'd react like this.

She couldn't help it. The feeling was there no matter what she did when it came to these things. She got hot. That's how it always begins. Her body is thrown into a fire. The flames engulfed her skin in an intense hold of that of a passionate lover whose kiss could kill. Even that wasn't a good description of how she felt. She couldn't really explain it, all she knew, was that when the girl in the movie was laying died on the ground blood gushing from multiple areas with a clear view of her head missing. Lucy could feel her breath fall from her mouth in a quiet moan.

What she didn't notice as a drawback of sorts from her small reaction to the movie. Was how Cobra's mind couldn't seem to figure out what was happening right now. He had known Lucy for half of middle school all the way through high school. They've been together in a relationship since the beginning of college and now with them closing in on their last year here not once had he ever seen her like this. His thoughts went back to all the times he had tried to get her to watch a horror movie or whenever it was offered. In every single moment she had always came up with a reasonable explanation to why she couldn't attend or precipitate. This was why. She got horny from them. He could not believe this. He needed conformation.

"Lucy…" he said well waiting for her head to turn so that he could look at her eyes to know the truth. She was always an open book to him. Just as she turned her head and all of his thought were answered the movie flashed a bright light, followed by a yell of a man being injured. Lucy gave another moan and she squeezed her legs together even tighter than before. Her hands gripping the couch for support of some kind. "Yes-s-s," her reply came out in a husky tone I never thought possible from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a suggestive voice. He raised an eyebrow to further his question. The eyebrow above the scar leading down his blind eye that came with a story of shitty people. "Yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she replied again. "If you say so, just know that if ya need to scream you can." He says winking while turning his head back to the movie.

Her face grows red at the idea. She never thought he would react this way to finding out that she gets all hot and bothered from movies like this. She thought that he'd laugh at her and continuously make fun of her for it. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done that for things that she liked to call 'weaknesses'. She decides not to question it and turn her head back to the movie as well. The scene is now taking place with the character running back to the cabin that lays in the seclude woods. As cliché as it may seem the movie was highly graphic, just the way Lucy liked it.

The teen boy had rushed through the door yelling about one of the girls being killed. The teens all work to close up the windows and barricade the door. A different girl helps the boy clean his cut shoulder in another room. Meaning that boy has his shirt off. His chest is covered in blood that keeps coming out of a long knife wound. As the girl start to clean it Cobra says, "Soooo, is it this stuff that makes you horny?" Lucy stops breathing. Slowly she turns her head toward Cobra for the second time tonight. The man in question starts to laugh hard. She should have known that she wasn't going to get off so easily.

Cobra is laughing so hard that he didn't notice Lucy's face of embarrassment. Lucy goes to try and push him of the but miscounts for his fast reflexes. He grabs her hand and pulls her up to his body. Her chest is pressed against his with her hand automatically landing on his shoulder for support. He leans his face towards hers. Her heartrate accelerates at a pace that should not be possible. "It's not a bad thing ya know," he whispers a little bit away from her lips, "It's actually really hot." He says well laying his forehead against hers. She looks up at his eyes that are an inch away. They're closed. Her eyes look at his lips.

Lucy grins before giving Cobra another surprise for the night. She pushes his hand away that once held her. He snaps his eyes open to see a sultry look in her eyes. She pushes him back all the way to the arm of the couch and straddles him. His eyes grow wide in shock. "What I thought you said it was hot?" she says with a tilt of her head feigning innocence. The movie in the back at this time seems to gives its own input by making a sound of a gun go off with the thud of a body dropping as an affect. This makes Lucy moan even louder as she sits fully on Cobra's lap while her hands wrap tightly around his neck. Her head bends back letting out another moan when the movie offers the sound of teens screaming.

Cobra is awakened by this action. His hands clasp themselves around Lucy's hips trying to hold them still. This makes Lucy's head pop up to look at Cobra the movie long forgotten as she rushes her lips to his. This kiss is heated and fierce. Their lips attack each other in a familiar way that too other may seem like a fight for dominance but was really just them showing each other how much they both equally cared for one another. The distinction clear to them.

As Lucy comes up for air Cobra starts to leave searing kisses along her neck and collarbone. Each one filled with a custom brand of burning sensation. "Cobra!" Lucy shouts as she grinds harder on him. This time it's his turn to bend his head back. Lucy moves her hands to grip his shoulder so that she can roll her hips in perfect timing with Cobra as he bucks up his own. The very short shorts that Lucy is wearing go even high as Cobra rubs his hands over her ass and squeezes. Their lips meet back together but this time slower. Cobra Stands up making Lucy wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands comb through her hair as she goes deeper into the kiss while he starts to walk to their room.

The steps to the room were slow to copy the kiss. It was as if Cobra was playing a piano song that was darkly passionate. The song took a haunted tone as he laid Lucy down carefully on the bed. He pulled his shirt off over his head and threw across the room. Lucy sat up a little bit so that Cobra could unbutton her flannel. As he slid it off of her she reached be hide her and undid her bra. Slipping it off her arms she lays back done while lifting her hips. Cobra grabs the edge of her underwear and glides it down her thighs, past her calf flinging it over his head to hear a stratifying thwack of the soaking wet article hit the wood floor.

The switch in the atmosphere was trenchant. They both knew instinctively what to do their bodies acting with induvial thought but still working together for a mutual goal. Cobra had at some point gotten rid of his boxers. He now was looking Lucy in the eye as he pressed his tip against her. Slowly pushing fully into her he stilled when she gasped. She always had to get used to the pure size of him. He knows he can move when she grabs his hand and laces her fingers with his. He pulls out slowly tell the tip is all that is left then. He slams back in. Lucy arches her back so that she can feel more of his skin on her.

Doing this makes it so the hand they had together are now separate. Cobra's is on Lucy's hips bringing her closer and holding her in midair. Lucy's hand finds its way back into Cobra's hair. Pulling every time, he slams back in at the slow pace that they have kept. They both start to sync their thrusts. The slow pace continues. Which is new to them both because they usually always go faster and at a more animalistic speed. This was not like that at all this was slow and attentive, the heat that they always felt was still there but wasn't as demanding. Just as Cobra hit a certain sweet spot for Lucy he felt his climax nearing. With one more final slam on Lucy's g-spot, that had Lucy scream out his name, he came along with her.

Lucy falls on the bed with Cobra following after. She can feel him pull out and cover them with their blanket. As she moves onto her side so that she can cuddle into Cobra's side she hears him say, "Yeah it's damn hot, guess we should watch them more often." The last sound either hear is that of Lucy hitting her forehead.


End file.
